deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Noble Six vs Green Ranger
Green6.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Description Halo Reach vs Power Rangers! These two sixth recruits are entering the ring! Who will win? Interlude Wiz: Groups of five. When you're in one, you know you things don't feel right. Acts when you get a new member. Boomstick: Yeah, a new member of a super soldier group would be awesome! Wiz: Noble Six, the sixth Spartan. Boomstick: And Tommy Oliver, the Green Ranger! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Noble Six Wiz: Noble One, Carter. Noble Two, Cat. Noble Three, Jun. Noble Four, Emile. And Noble Five, Jorge. This team of Spartans travels the Galaxy to stop the evil group of Covenant aliens. But, they needed one more recruit. Boomstick: That's right! They hired Noble Six, who is some random guy/girl with no known name! Wiz: And they hired him/her for good reason. Noble Six is one of the greatest Spartans in Halo history. Because along with his/her firepower knowledge, Noble Six is also good in hand-to-hand combat. Boomstick: Right on! While in hand-to-hand combat, Noble Six punches by using powerful jabs, knocking foes right to the ground! Wiz: And he carries a pocket knife, allowing for him to slash and assassinate enemies. Boomstick: But he can't be a Spartan without a load of guns! His first firearm is the awesome Assault Rifle, that shoots a ton of shots before Noble Six needs to reload. Wiz: The Magnum is a gun designed to shoot more powerful shots than its caliber suggests. It's like a normal handgun, but it is very powerful. Boomstick: The Rocket Launcher is extremely strong, but sadly it takes about a second to hit the target. And also, it will damage or kill Noble Six if Noble Sox is in range of the explosion! Bam! Explosions! Wiz: The Sniper is the best weapon for shooting people in the head, and the best weapon for stealthy people. But, if you have terrible aim, this weapon is not for you. BUT, Noble Six does have good aim. Boomstick: He/She also has guns like Spartan Lasers, which shoot lasers after three seconds of charging up; Grenade Launchers, which… launch grenades; Energy Swords, that are swords of energy that slice through opponents; and Gravity Hammers that slam down on foes with amazing force! Wiz: But Noble Six doesn't only have these weapons, as he/she also has different abilities to use. One is Hologram, that has Noble Six shoot out a copy of himself to run up to a selected place, tricking others. Boomstick: Evade let's Noble Six quickly dodge things like bullets, by hopping and rolling to the side. And Jetpack has Noble Six equip a jetpack, letting him/her fly for a couple seconds. Wiz: And Sprint has Noble Six basically just run faster. So he's/she's basically just like Link until he/she gets Sprint. And he has Camouflage, making him invisible when he hides in the shadows. Plus he has normal Grenades, and Sticky Bombs. Boomstick: This Spartan is awesome! ' ''Wiz: But Boomstick, may I remind you, Noble Six was killed. A group of enemies ganged on him, and although he killed some, they ended up shooting him down and cutting him up. '''Boomstick: He's still awesome. STIIILL awesome. Green Ranger Wiz: Tommy Oliver was a powerful martial artist, who became the Red Power Ranger's rival in just one fight. Boomstick: And he even soon became the leader of the Power Rangers, as the White Ranger! Wiz: But his path to become leader was a tough one. Boomstick: Yeah! After his karate match with Jason the Red Ranger, Tommy began walking home! Wiz: But while walking through an ally, Rita Repulsa appeared, summoning her minions to attack Tommy. Tommy defeated all the minions, unintentionally proving his worth to Rita. And so, Rita Repulsa gathered power, turning Tommy Oliver into... Boomstick: The Green Ranger! This guy is awesome! Wiz: Indeed he is. The Green Ranger is now the ultimate rival of the Red Ranger, and has proven to only be beaten by all the Power Rangers combined. Boomstick: Not to mention, the Green Ranger has even been able to defeat his future White Ranger self! He even was the final opponent of Tommy, when Tommy Oliver was in a coma! And he would've won too, if he hadn't lost his dagger... Wiz: Speaking of his dagger... The Green Ranger wields a very powerful dagger, that actually keeps his dark energy in check. If the dagger is destroyed, Tommy becomes good again. But, this rarely happens, as the Green Ranger is extremely skilled with this dagger. Boomstick: And he still is a really good martial artist! Plus he has a RADBUG, that allows him to teleport to the Command Centre and back! Wiz: With the RADBUG he can teleport away from attacks, though it is indeed commonly used for getting help from Zordon and Alpha. Not to mention, Tommy has access to the Morphing Grid, which gives the Green Ranger 28x a human's reflexes. Boomstick: The Green Ranger might've been evil at first, but he's a real strong Power Ranger! Tommy: Dragonzord! Fight! Tommy Oliver walked around a park, an evil smirk on his face, and his eyes glowing green. He was pushing people over, destroying swing sets, the usual. But that's when things got bad. Somebody ran up to stop Tommy, but evil Tommy Oliver snapped the person's neck and laughed. "Ahahaha! Mistress Rita gave me this power… it is amazing!" Tommy cheered, looking up to the sky and chuckling. "Hey," Said someone behind Tommy. Tommy turned, seeing Noble Six with his fists clenched. "You quit doing things like this, or else." "Make me." Tommy taunted. "Sure thing." Noble Six said, getting into his fighting position. "Haha!" Tommy morphed into the Green Ranger, getting into his fighting position also. Fight! Noble threw a punch at Tommy, but Tommy ducked, than kicked Noble in the chest. Noble stumbled backwards, than dodged a tornado kick, and jabbed Tommy sideways. The Green Ranger skidded on the ground, but hopped back up, and teleported his dagger into his hand. Noble Six saw this, and took out his pocketknife. Green Ranger and Noble Six slashed at each other, but when Tommy hit Noble Six with his dagger, it hardly scratched Noble's armour. But slashing Tommy caused some damage. Finally, the pocketknife collided with the dagger, and the two blades went flying in opposite directions. Tommy got his dagger back, and Noble Six pulled out his Assault Rifle. As Tommy ran towards Noble Six, Noble let loose on his Rifle. Tommy dodged some bullets, but some caught him in the chest. Still, Tommy pressed forward, and slashed at Noble again. Noble dodged, than took out his Magnum. Noble shot some blasts, but they were too easy for Tommy to dodge. Green Ranger punched Noble in the face, than slashed him in the chest. Noble Six now had his Rocket Launcher, and blasted Tommy while Tommy was open. Noble put his Rocket Launcher away, and walked off But it wasn't over. Green Ranger teleported back into the area, hand on the RADBUG. "Apparently, you don't know how to shoot." Tommy sneered. "Give up," Noble Six demanded. "You're outgunned." "I don't need a gun to kill you." Tommy dodged another Rocket Launcher blast, punching Noble Six in the face. Noble Six stumbled backwards, but turned invisible, and hid in the shadows. Tommy looked around for Noble Six, but he couldn't find him. Finally, Noble Six shot at Tommy with a Sniper shot. Tommy noticed, and quickly hopped to the side. Noble Six stepped out of the shadows as his invisibility disappeared. Tommy than rushed at Noble Six and slashed his dagger, but with his jetpack, Noble Six flew over him. Tommy tried to kick Noble, but Noble dodged, than threw a sticky bomb towards Tommy's chest. "Heh. Your bomb missed." Tommy ran up and smashed Noble in the face with a tornado kick, than punched him backwards. Noble skidded backwards, but managed to pull out his Gravity Hammer. Noble Six swung his Gravity Hammer, but Tommy flipped over it, and slashed Noble Six in he helmet, causing the visor to crack. Noble Six swung again, but it was just too slow, and Tommy ducked under it. Green Ranger tried to kick Noble, but Noble Six hopped to the side, using Evade. Tommy tried again, slashing at Noble. The kick disarmed Noble, leaving the Spartan without a Gravity Hammer. Noble 6 decided not to pull out his guns, and started fighting with fists again. Tommy threw a punch, which was caught by Noble Six. Noble Six now holding Tommy's fist, flipped Tommy around, than stomped on him. Tommy stood up weakly, than raised his dagger. Noble Six pulled out his Energy Sword. The two swung they're blades, and the Energy Sword cut right through the dagger. Green energy fled out of Tommy's body. "What the?" Tommy asked, looking at himself. "Yes! I'm good again-" Noble Six slashed Tommy's head off. Then, Noble took out his Spartan Laser, and blasted Tommy's airborne head into oblivion. "Turns out you do need a gun to beat me. Too bad you didn't have one, kid..." Noble Six grunted, putting away his Spartan Laser. KO! Noble Six walked off, leaving Tommy's shattered body on the ground. Conclusion Wiz: This indeed was close, but Noble Six proved too much for young Tommy Oliver. Boomstick: While Tommy could dodge bullets by the time they travel nine feet, that really doesn't matter! A barrage of bullets from the Assault Rifle would be too much for the Green a Ranger to handle, and if Noble Six shot from any range less than nine feet, Tommy would surely be hit! Wiz: While Tommy is good with hand-to-hand combat, so is Noble Six. Noble Six can break necks with a punch, and that's better than what a Tommy has ever done. And Noble Six's thick armour adds onto his punching power. Plus, Tommy does have his dagger, but Noble Six still has a ton more that could kill the Green Ranger. Boomstick: Experience wasn't hard to determine. Sure, composite Tommy Oliver has loads of experience, but we were using the Green Ranger. And the Green Ranger has hardly been fighting for even a year. Tommy Oliver himself has been practicing karate for an estimated couple years, as he's just a simple young teenager. Like, it must've been just a year before Mighty Morphing Power Rangers that Tommy got into the actual KARATE part of karate. Seriously, in the first years of Martial Arts, you just learn how to punch, and where to punch. Meanwhile, Noble Six must have had multiple MULTIPLE years in experience. I mean, you don't become an expert military man in just a couple days! You need fist fighting training, training for the knife, and training for each of Six's guns. Wiz: And after the dagger was destroyed, it pretty much leaves Tommy in a state of confusion, as the evil is washed out of him. This gave Noble Six plenty of time to kill him. And yes, the Energy Sword could indeed destroy the dagger. I mean, the ENERGY Blaster did it, so there's no question about it, that an ENERGY Sword would be able to do the same. Boomstick: Looks like Noble Six just Spar"can" defeat the almighty Green Power Ranger. Wiz: The winner is, Noble Six. Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015